Rails of the past
by Chevrolet Master Silverado
Summary: A party is held at Dennison Depot as a tribute to all those still alive and continuing their almost erased class of locomotives. When one Custom Locomotive is told a 4th Daylight locomotive is created, was he told the truth, or is the Country hiding his past. (Chaz belongs to me, Jon and company belong to their respected owners)


_Chapter 1 __****_

  
_The Age of Steam roundhouse is a Haven for old Locomotives and Stars to appear and Visit when stopping threw. At the front of a building sitting on tracks is a locomotive, keeping his distance from the party, and people as well, he isn't much of one to tolerate humans except those that work hard to preserve steam and save fallen flags US wide. The engine has the appearance of a GS4 but is classed as a custom GS/K4 as he was used by the C&O for all his life. Escaping a possible fate he was transferred to the Cleveland part of RJ Corman in the 80's. During his time their the engine wasn't renumbered or class changed, but did keep to the coal and heavy freight as much as he could. The work is hard but over time the engine wouldn't quiet down or go to sleep and never wake up, no he kept going. He was the Eastern Legend of Steam. (UP cna keep the western legend title) As the engine is getting his tank topped off his Crew, Sammy his Driver and Rick his Fireman get ready to run their Train to Dennison Depot to take the 'First Summer Train'. The engine is question is named Chaz Huprich. No one knows where he got the last name or why a locomotive has one at all but no one argues with him long enough to get him to talk. _

Sammy : "alright their big boy you ready to make the run?" She asks her engine only to not get a response from him at first.  
Chaz : " **Where's the train going and what's the consistent made up of?**"  
Rick : " several old Amtrak Passenger cars a lot of C&O and one Ex SP Post war Baggage car."  
Sammy : ' 10 Cars total sounds like a good sized run if it's for the first day"

Chaz : ' **we shall see not a lot of people know i exist and will instantly call me the 4449 and that i'm not even close to a GS4.**"  
Sammy : " Rick does he not know about the other Daylight ?"  
Chaz : " **what other Daylight the only other one is 4460 and she's on permanent Display.** " the Custom Engine says not believing that a 4th Daylight is around or in steam.

_As chaz is taking threw the roundhouse to get turned around the other engines are smiling. 763 looks at Chaz and gets the table stopped on her track. She moves forward and kisses his cheek._

763: " **good luck Chaz Jacob would have loved to ride with you on this trip.**"

_Chaz doesn't say anything his mind is more on the possibility that other Daylights minus the L1 from Cotton Belt exists. As soon as chaz gets the ok he takes off with the train to Dennison Depot. As he takes the line from the OC to cross over to CSX trackage to get to the Depot his mind goes back to think of the other Lima engines built as customs as railroads wanted their own builds like ugh Cab forwards for SP and Big boys for UP. J3A's for C&O K/4's for the Pennsy._

Chaz : ' _**lets see theirs Valak the 614 she was refitted with stronger pipes, Hunter the J 611 he was rebuilt…..don't know how many times. Ugh there's mhmmm well Jon he was a Special Daylight order numbered ugh oh i don't remember i seen him a few times, Nice fellow too. I wonder if that's who their talking about. Next time i go to Steamtown i need to ask Trak if he knows anything about other engines saved that big boy is a library i swear upon my builders pla…...wait i don't have builder plates.'**_

As Chaz makes his trip to Dennison he pulls up to the newly restored Roundhouse. The old one was demoed as it wasnt really taken care of and it was falling in on itself. As Chaz pulls up to the turntable he sees a engine he couldn't believe was.

Chaz : ' **no no it can't be. I must be seeing things dennison did cut my Coffee breaks.'**

The engine in the middle stall of the big roundhouse was none other than the engine in question.

Chaz : " **JON?!"**

To be Continued


End file.
